


Godric Imagines {True Blood}

by Bonniebird



Category: True Blood (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Godric imagines from my tumblr account.





	1. Chapter 1

“What should we do?” Eric asked Godric who was glaring toward the door that concealed the rioters and protected the few vampires hidden inside.  
“We should have known Halloween would rile them up. We’ve been pushed back and there are groups of vampires in hiding through the town.” Godric replied as he looked around. “And Now it’s time to send in our cute little secret weapon.”  
Eric looked at Godric, clearly panicked. “You want me to get her?”  
“Of course. She’ll know how to deal with this.” Godric said with a biting tone.  
“Godric are you sure you want to send your… mate?” Eric asked, not budding or moving his glare from the floor.  
“There isn’t much else we can do, we’re cornered. Besides she’s far older and stronger than you.” Godric said with a fond chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric scowled at the people who approached Godric to talk with him. When he spotted you he frowned. You were watching Godric as if you’d known him intimately but that couldn’t be right. Eric knew all of Godric’s closest friends and associates.  
When Godric spotted you he smiled and gestured to Eric to move the waiting people away, promising to speak with them later. He then beckoned you over to him. “(Y/N), it’s so nice to see you after all these years.”  
“The pleasure is all mine Godric. I’ve missed you.” You greeted him with a smile while Eric towered over you both, glaring suspiciously.  
He sighed and smiled before glancing at Eric. “Hey, I want you to meet my wife.” When he looked back at you Eric followed his gaze, in utter shock.  
“Your wife?” He asked slowly and Godric chuckled.  
“We’ve not been together for many years.” He said to Eric before turning to you with a fond smile. “I hope you will stay with me for a while.”  
“Of course Godric.” You said, smiling as he took your hand and kissed the back of it.


	3. Chapter 3

You flinched when the gun clicked. Instead of the gun firing you heard a clattering noise and then a soft choking noise. Slowly opening your eyes you saw the man who’d been aiming at you. He was dangling from the grip of a smaller man. A vampire who was looking at you, awestruck.

“Godric?” You said quietly. He looked the way Eric had described the few times he’d opened up enough to talk about Godric. He threw the man across the room, stamping on the gun he’d dropped, shattering it. The man scrambled away but Godric was focused on you. He stepped closer, gliding forward. When he was close enough he reached out and stroked your cheek. He stepped closer, his fingers running down your neck. You were frozen in place. One move and he could snap your neck. But he seemed so fascinated by you that his wide eyed gaze made him look younger than he could be.

“Godric?” Eric said from behind him. The vampire looked irritated for a moment. As if having to look away from you was an inconvenience that he would rather avoid.  
“Eric, you have sent her to me?” Godric asked as he glanced at Eric.  
“(Y/N) knew how important you are to me and volunteered herself to try and help Sookie find you. I… feared for your life and she wanted to help me.” Eric frowned at you then looked at Godric who had turned back to staring at you. When Eric kneeled before him, Godric seemed to come to his senses. “We need to escape.”

“Yes, we will need to leave before the sun rises.” Godric spoke while staring at you. He seemed a little breathless, enthralled just by your presence and it was beginning to make you uncomfortable. “We won’t be able to protect the humans that have come to defend us.” He reached out to take your hand as Eric stood. Glancing back at Eric as Godric led the way out he nodded at you. There was a soft touch or irritation to Eric’s face but he seemed to accept that Godric had taken a liking to you.

************************

“Eric! Are you ok?” You asked as soon as you could speak to him alone. He smiled as if you worrying about him was flattering.  
“When am I not alright?” He asked casually.  
You smiled and nodded. He did always turn out alright. You want to reach up and kiss him. But there were so many vampires around, you wondered what they’d think. You could lie and say Eric planned to turn you, if that would save face for Eric, but in truth he’d never talked about it.

As you focused on your thoughts Eric lent in, kissing your cheek, though to anyone else it would look like he was muttering in your ear. As he pulled away he glanced to the other room. Godric was sitting alone watching the two of you. Eric glanced at you and you nodded. Sookie was right, Eric did love Godric. You weren’t sure you fully understood the sire bond. You hoped Pam might explain it more when you got back home.  
“Who is she?” Godric asked Eric as he approached. They both looked over to you, standing in a corner, waiting for Eric to come back or for Sookie to leave Bill long enough to talk with you.  
“(Y/N)? She is a human from Bon Temps. She’s rather fearless, I enjoy her company.” Eric he smiled when a vampire approached you to talk. Vampire you didn’t know made you nervous, you still weren’t sure about Bill. But you took a deep breath and did your best to appear as casual as you would if you'd been chatting to someone at Merlotte's.  
“She is… alluring.” Godric admitted. Eric pulled his attention away from you, crouching beside Godric. “I feel as if I’ve known her, forever. I’ve spent minutes in her company.”

Eric frowned down at his feet. He didn’t want anyone taking you away. Even Pam had started to warm up to you, realising that Eric might consider turning you, it was more serious than she or Bill had ever thought. But if Godric asked him to let you go. He wasn’t sure if he could. “Do you love her Eric?” Godric’s words roused Eric out of his musings and he nodded.  
“I think so.” Eric admitted.  
“Then I am sorry I feel this way.” They stopped talking as you approached them. There was some ruckus going on with the Stackhouses and it never ended well.  
“Eric… something, the Stackhouses are yelling outside...” You gestured. He sighed and nodded.  
“Stay with Godric.” Eric said quickly. You agreed and watched him rush off to talk to Bill.  
“You turned Eric?” You asked Godric curiously. Godric smiled up at you from his seat.  
“I did. I have known him a long time.” Godric chuckled before adding. “I am not sure he has felt the way he feels about you before.”

Before you could respond there was a shout and vampires gathered around. The next thing you knew the room vibrated and shattered. You were thrown back. Godric managed to grab at you and set you down. Everything after that was a blur. Your ears rang and you groggily tried to grasp what happened. Godric rushed around the room to help other people until he realised you couldn’t move.  
“Here.” He said gently. He bit his wrist and held it out to you, letting your drink. There were several sharp twinges of pain as Godric pulled something from you.  
“(Y/N)!” Eric gasped. He was knelt beside Godric in a second.  
“You should stop now. You’re healed enough… if you drink more, it won’t be pleasant.” Godric explained. You nodded and let go of his arm, embarrassed as you hadn’t realised you’d gripped onto it. Eric wiped away the blood that had spilled down your chin. “We’ll get you somewhere safe.” Eric assured you. He let you lean against him, lifting you up. You could hear Sookie fussing but you couldn’t focus as you fell asleep, thinking of Godric who seemed to swirl in your mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric had asked you to send a message to Godric. Pam had given you a package and you’d been sent off with a few vampires to get you to the city.

The trip took all day. It was late and dark when you arrived at the hotel you were to stay in until Godric sent you back. As you stepped out of the car, the package clutched under your arm you glanced around. Something didn’t feel right.  
When you turned to talk to the vampires that had travelled with you, you realised they were gone.  
“I’ll take that, thank you.” A musical voice said. You gasped, dropping the box when someone caught you round the neck and lifted you off the floor. As you gasped and clawed at the hand of the vampire she smiled. In a second you were on your feet by the door of the hotel, parcel in hand while Godric held the vampire the same way she had you.  
“I don’t think you wanted to do that.” Godric said camly. The vampire hissed and snapped irritably but retracted her fangs.  
“Interesting things happen in the dark.” She said coarsely as she was released. “How was I to know who she was delivering that too.”  
“It’s hard to believe that’s true. But for now you may go. Just don’t come back.” He warned her. She glared at you over his shoulder for a moment and vanished in a blur.  
“Are you alright?” Godric asked as he turned his attention to you.  
“Fine.” You said quietly, clutching the parcel and staring at him.  
“I’m sorry that Eric had to send you. But thank you for coming. Unfortunately as you were attacked so brazenly. You may need to stay here a little longer. I should be able to make arrangements to keep you safe.” Godric had checked for the other vampires and winced when he found their bodies. Without a word two other vampires took over clearing up outside and Godric led you into the hotel.  
“What about Eric? He said I had to come back with your answer or I wouldn’t be paid! My landlord raised the rent and I…”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll deal with it.” He assured you, leading you into the hotel without so much as a glance towards the check in desk and towards a side elevator that was elaborately decorated in gold..


	5. Chapter 5

Gasping you ran to the end of the corridor, shutting the door. You could hear the footsteps slow. If you stayed still your heart beat would give you away. Managing to open the window you climbed out of the ledge. Realising how high up you were you whimpered.

Trying to shuffle along to the fire escape you clutched at what little give you could in the wall. The ledge crumbled and you lost your footing just as the vampire reached out of the window, snatching out at you. Screaming you lost your hold and started plummeting. You could hear the vampire cackling as he dove after you.  
Shutting your eyes as tightly as you could you waited to twirl like a fallen leaf to the ground. Suddenly you stopped. Or you slowed down. Something had gently collided with you. Opening your eyes you saw Godric. You’d met him momentarily when you’d been with Sookie and Eric at his club.  
“Don’t worry.” He said as he gently set you on your feet. He would have been more convincing if he hadn’t immediately launched himself at the other vampire and a vicious fight exploded through the woods.  
Godric came back unscathed, looking as if nothing had happened. He started to lead you to a car that was up the road waiting for you. The woods that surrounded the building you’d been hiding in seemed less scary with him walking next to you. “Thank you. I didn’t think… I’d be ok. There was supposed to be some sort of problem going on… I figured I could handle it. It’s not like I’m that important.”  
“I don't think you realize how important you are to a lot of people around here.” Godric said as the dirt path ended and merged with the road. He opened the door to his car and helped you in, asking where you’d like to be taken and promising that he and Eric would deal with the vampire while his driver dropped you home.


End file.
